The Zoo Exhibit
Back again Kiddies? Heh-Heh, well, I was just watching The Food Network. GORE-DON RAMSEY was making a tasty-looking SOU-SLAY, having quite a KILLER APPETITE hee-hee. Tonight's APPETIZER is about an exhibit at a zoo... A sign was up, above the gates that read, "FRANKLIN LOCAL ZOO" on it in capital-letters, over in Indiana one day. It was back in the Spring of 1921, and in the zoo, crowds were viewing tigers in a caged environment. Near the caged environment for the tigers, there was another caged environment with a cave in it among a rocky-atmosphere. "Yes ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, there is a tamed creature of maximum strength and giant capacity in this caged environment here. It is a beast not many have ever seen in their lives, folks!" a zoo-keeper explained to a crowd. "None of us can seem to get the beast to emerge from its cave in broad daylight. It seems to be nocturnal" he added. Meanwhile, three teenage bullies were over by the gates. They stood there and tripped a young nerd with their legs. He fell to the ground, cryoing out in pain. "Oh, look where you are walking at you freak" they told him. "YOU TRIPPED ME FELLAS. MY KNEE HURTS!!" the nerd boy yelled in pain, holding his one knee. "Be quiet you geek!" the bullies yelled at him and hit him in the chest, then ran from Franklin Zoo. Later, that night, the young nerd was walking with the zoo-keeper. "Do not worry Son, those teenagers will get what is coming to them soon enough. I promise you that" the zoo-keeper explained to him. "Yes Daddy" the nerd said to him. The three punks broke into the zoo and roamed around, smoking cigarettes. They whistled, Jimmy Crack Corn together and one passed the others a bottle of gin of which they all shared, drinking it down. The zoo keeper spotted them and told his nerd son: "wait right here at this spot." "Okay Daddy" he agreed. The zoo keeper opened the caged-environment of the beast and he whistled at the cave within it. The noise of a deep-yawn was heard within the black hole of the cave. The bullies passed by the caged enviroment labeled in white, "The Zoo Exhibit" on a plank above the cage, that was tied to it. "What's that fellas?" one of the bullies asked, hearing the low sounds of breathing. A massive ape-like beast of red fur bounded from out of the cave at them, roaring. It landed on top of a punk and swung its giant claws into his neck and throat, killing him, as he screamed. Then, the ape-monster glared at the remaining two, its eyes gleaming-red in the night. The thing charged, gripping at their ankles as they tried to run, screaming. The thing roared, biting one bully's head in the dark, while driving its claws into the other one's back, killing both of them at the same time. The ape-monster drug the corpses into its home and into its cave, as it roared in the night. Well, what a ZOO-CREEPER that guy was, letting one of his AX-OTIC BEASTS RUN WILD hee-hee. Things kind of HAPPENED IN A FLESH for the punks, with the monster getting UNDER THEIR SKIN. It became a big HORROR-DEAL when it WENT APE ALL OVER THEM ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!